Smallville: Obscura
"Obscura" is the twentieth episode of the superhero teen drama series Smallville. It was directed by Terrence O'Hara with a script written by Michael Green and Mark Verheiden based on a story treatment by Greg Walker. The episode first aired on the WB Network on Tuesday, May 14th, 2001 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Crew * Greg Beeman - Co-executive producer * Mark Verheiden - Supervising producer * Michael Green - Co-producer * Doris Egan - Co-producer * Greg Walker - Co-producer * Bob Hargrove - Producer * Ken Horton - Co-executive producer * Alfred Gough - Executive producer * Miles Millar - Executive producer * Mike Tollin - Executive producer * Brian Robbins - Executive producer * Joe Davola - Executive producer * Tim Scanlan - Associate producer * Mark Snow - Composer Notes & Trivia * Superman was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. * This episode is production code number 227619 (end-title credit sequence). * This episode is included on disc five of the Smallville: The Complete First Season DVD collection, which was released in Region 1 format by Warner Home Video on September 23rd, 2003. It is also included on the Smallville: The Complete Series collection. * Executive producer Michael Tollin is credited as Mike Tollin in this episode. * This is the seventh episode of Smallville directed by Terrence O'Hara. He directs twelve episodes of the series in total. * This is the sixth episode of Smallville written or co-written by Michael Green. He writes seven episodes of the series in total. * This is the fifth episode of Smallville written or co-written by Mark Verheiden. He writes eleven episodes of the series in total. * This is the third and final episode of Smallville written by Greg Walker. * This is the second appearance of Gabe Sullivan. He makes six appearances in the series in total. He appeared last in "Jitters". * This is the third appearance of Steven Hamilton. * This is the seventh appearance of Sheriff Ethan Miller. * The scene of Lana Lang getting caught in the explosion is used the opening credit sequence of the series. * Actor Aaron Douglas will go on to play the role of Chief Galen Tyrol on episodes of the 2004 relaunch of Battlestar Galactica. Quotes * Pete Ross: So, did I mention I'm taking Erica Fox to the spring formal? * Clark Kent: Several times, yes. * Pete Ross: The hottest girl in our class. Just want to make sure that was clear. * Clark Kent: It is. * Pete Ross: So, do you wanna know my secret? You do, don't you? I asked her. You ought to try it, Clark. Getting up off your butt. It's the wave of the future. I've gotta go reserve my limo for the spring formal. To which, incidentally, I'm taking Erica Fox! * Clark Kent: I hadn't heard. .... * Lana Lang: How are you holding up? * Clark Kent: I keep wishing Chloe would just walk up those steps. I never appreciated how much she meant to me 'till now. The thought of never seeing her again... * Lana Lang: Clark, you can't think that way. * Clark Kent: You know I remember the first time I met her? It was eighth grade. She'd just transferred from Metropolis, and I was assigned to show her around. The first thing she wanted to know was where she could buy a copy of the Planet so she could keep in touch with civilization. laughs When she found out I lived on a farm, she insisted I invite her over to experience it firsthand. I think she thought I was Amish. When I brought her up here, she just... kissed me, right out of the blue. * Lana Lang: Why'd she do that? * Clark Kent: She said "I know you've been thinking about that all day, so I figured we could get it out of the way and be friends." That was my first kiss. * Lana Lang: It's nice it was with someone you still care about. We're gonna see her again, Clark. .... * Clark Kent: I'm surprised to see you. Usually a hospital visit comes with a "get out of jail" free card. * Lana Lang: Actually, I was looking for Chloe. * Clark Kent: She's not here. She's in Metropolis until tonight. Lana Lang: You covering? * Clark Kent: Well, if you can call it that. The printer's jammed, the scanner's broken, and the spring formal event schedule is late. Chloe leaves for a day, and the Torch goes down in flames. .... * Lex Luthor: I don't like riddles. * Steven Hamilton: Then this object will make you profoundly unhappy. .... * Clark Kent: Dad, Lex is just trying to do the right thing. * Jonathan Kent: I know he is, Clark. I know he didn't try to buy me off, he's just trying to repay me for damages that he thinks he caused. You're right, I got no real reason to doubt him; it's just... something in my gut tells me I should. * Clark Kent: Lex isn't perfect, dad. I know that. But slamming the door in his face over and over only helps turn him into exactly what you think he already is. * Jonathan Kent: When did you get to be so wise? * Clark Kent: Ask my dad. .... * Clark Kent: Chloe... I'm sorry I didn't ask sooner. * Chloe Sullivan: It's okay. It was worth the wait. See also External Links ---- Category:2002/Episodes Category:May, 2002/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified